high school and beyond
by crazyscience324b21
Summary: high school au for the 100. Lexa is a military kid, moves to a new city which means a new school. a lot of characters will appear, even if just a minor part.
1. Lexa

Chapter One: Lexa

Part 1

"We're moving again." Uncle Gustus told Lexa when she got home from her last day of school. She just stood there, speechless. They had moved around a lot, being a military family. She's been living with her uncle Gustus and aunt Anya since her parents died. She had really grown to like Ton-dc though. She felt at home in this small town and this has been a huge slap in the face for her.

"I don't want to move again." She replied coldly.

"You don't have a choice. You still have one more year of high school, I can't leave you here by yourself. I promised to protect you." Uncle Gustus answered, as genuinely as he could.

"I like it here!" Raising her voice a little louder to get her point across.

"We're leaving next week." He said as he got up and walked away, thus ending the conversation.

Lexa stomped to her room, only to find a bunch of boxes laying in the floor waiting to be packed. She kicked at them and stormed out of her room again and out the front door, not meaning to slam it the way that she did.

Anya hurried into the corridor at the same time Gustus did. Anya shot him a fierce look.

"I had to tell her." Gustus defended himself.

Lexa ended up at _their_ tree. The tree where she had her first kiss. She traced the initials inside the heart that was carved there to signify the moment.

"I miss you, Costia." She whispered to herself.

She had met Costia when she first moved to Ton-dc. Lexa loved her so much so that she's convinced herself she can never love anyone the same again. They only broke up because Costia was moving to Iceland. Her family was also a military family, which is why she and Lexa connected so easily, and they were being stationed in Iceland for a while. Lexa still has hope that one day they'll meet again.

She sat down against the trunk of the tree, relishing in the memories she made with Costia at here. All the nights they snuck out to meet at this tree, sometimes just to talk, sometimes talking all night long. The night Costia told Lexa she was moving to Iceland they were there all night, even when the sun came up they were still sitting there.

Tears began to stream down Lexa's cheeks, causing her to realize just how cold it was getting. _This will always be our tree_ she thought.

Lexa tried to be as quiet as she could while sneaking back into her own home. Anya and Gustus must have already gone to bed. She made it to her room safely, only to find that most of her room had been packed up. She sighed as she plopped down on her bed, looking around her room at all the things left unpacked. She was tired, but her mind was racing too much for her to sleep, so she packed up the rest of her room.

Part 2

Lexa climbed out of the car, taking in the new home in front of her. Sure it was nice, but it doesn't have the memories she's made in Ton-dc, there was nothing of her parents or Costia here.

Her neighbors down the street were causing quite a commotion. Lexa hoped all Fridays weren't going to be like this. She sighed and headed to the front door.

"Which room is mine?" she called out, really to anyone that would know the answer.

"Upstairs, right hallway, door on the right." Anya called back from the kitchen.

Lexa made her way to the room that was designated hers. It was a nice size room. The moving company had already gotten all of their stuff there prior to their arrival, so all that was to be done now is unpack. She peeked out the window and watched as the moving trucks pulled away. While she was at the window, she looked down the street at the teenagers, who she'd guess she'll be going to school with in the fall, as they were playing football. She noticed a dark haired girl in the mix of shirtless boys, being the make-shift quarterback.

She turned back to her room full of boxes. She sighed as she thought about the time it will to take to unpack all of her things. She decided to start with her clothes and began pulling boxes open til she found them.

A knock on the front door pulled Lexa out of her unpacking-trance. She looked out her window, but couldn't see the front door from there. So she quietly left her room and peeked around the corner of her hallway and down there stairs at the doorway stood her aunt Anya talking to a woman of about the same age.

"Hi I'm Abby Griffin, I live just down the street." She spoke as she stuck her hand out to shake Anya's.

"Anya," she said as she shook the hand being offered to her, "Just moved in with my husband, Gustus and our niece, Lexa."

"Oh great," Abby smiled, "we're having a cookout at our house, we'd love to have you guys over."

"Thank you," Anya replied, "I'll make sure to stop by in a bit when we get a break."

"Okay, see you then." Abby smiled and turned to go back to her own home.

Lexa scurried back to her room so as to not get caught eavesdropping. She so did not want to go meet her neighbors. She heard footsteps coming down her hallway, she was sure she had been caught anyways.

"We're going to go meet our neighbors down the street," Gustus told her, with Anya at his side, "do you want to come along?" He was more expecting her to go, but would at least allow her to say no if she really didn't want to go.

"No, I don't." Lexa replied, without even looking up from the box she was unpacking. They stood there in silence for what felt like hours to Lexa, but in reality was only a few seconds. "Okay." Anya replied, a little bit of disappointment in her voice. Gustus and Anya turned and left, to go meet their neighbors.

Lexa used her time alone to quickly explore her new home. In the same hallway her room was, she found a bathroom right across from her room and a small bedroom at the end of the hallway, above the garage. She walked past the steps she came up earlier and to the hallway around the corner on the other side. There was only one bedroom down that hallway, which would be her aunt and uncles' room, and a bathroom with a door that led directly into the room. Across from the wall of the room, there's a window overlooking the backyard, which Lexa noted was kind of small.

Downstairs, to the right of the staircase was a kitchen and to the left was a living room. Through the kitchen there was a doorway that led to a dining room and a doorway on the other end of the dining room leading to a hallway. The hallway had a door on one wall before it continued to connect to the living room. The door led to the backyard. She glanced out the window and was still disappointed in the little amount of space back there.

Lexa went back to her room, found sheets and blankets for her bed, and found her headphones. She laid down and listened to music, trying to shut out the memories of having just moved.

Lexa spent the rest of the summer avoiding everyone and spending as much time in her room as possible. She wasn't usually like this though, she used to spend time hanging out with her friends and just as much time with the only family she really had, Uncle Gustus and Aunt Anya. She suspects one day she'll get back into that rhythm after she's made some friends, if she makes friends.

She woke up to her alarm blaring, signaling that she needs to get up and get ready for her first day at a new school. She groans and hits the snooze button. It's going to be a long day. After wasting away a few more minutes in the warm confines of her bed, she gets ready and grumbles down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Gustus shoots to a grumpy Lexa, as he starts cooking a quick breakfast for her. "Anya is going to drive you to class, figured you wouldn't want to ride the bus on the first day at a new school."

"Thanks." She mumbles through arms that her head is now resting on. She eats quickly, once the food is placed in front of her, and is out the door behind Anya.

Lexa watches as a car full of teenagers speeds off from her neighbor's house down the street. She just barely catches a glimpse of blonde hair, bright as the sun, flickering through the window. She dismisses the sight and climbs into the passenger seat of Anya's car. "When am I going to get my own car?" Lexa wondered out loud.

"Soon." Anya replied, causing Lexa to realize she had asked the question out loud. She has asked this question many times before, and already knew what answer she would get. They always told her soon, but they've been saying it since her 15th birthday. She's going to turn 18 soon, and she would like to have her own car to get around, rather than rely on her aunt or uncle.

They rode in silence the whole way to the school. Anya didn't want to pry, and Lexa didn't want to answer any questions of why she's been so distant. Anya did mumble a goodbye though as Lexa climbed out of the car, to no avail because Lexa still didn't say anything to her.

She was there early, classes wouldn't start for another hour. Lexa needed to go to the front office to get her schedule and use some time to wonder around this new building to find where her classes would be.

She walked into the front office and informed the lady sitting at the first desk of her name and that she was new there. The lady needed no further explanation and directed her to Principal Griffin's office. _Why does that name sound familiar?_ Lexa wondered to herself. She walked back to his office and went through the steps she's gotten used to by now to switch schools.

"I'd have my daughter show you where your classes are, she's the student body president, but I've yet to see her this morning." He told her. Lexa dismissed his offer, telling him that she's gotten pretty good at finding her classes pretty quickly, having moved around so much.

Lexa left the front office and looked at the first room listed on her schedule and looked at the room numbers listed at the start of the nearest hallway. She found the hallway that contained the room number she was looking for and started walking down it.

She had gotten there early so she wasn't really expecting many other students to be there yet. She was carefully reading over her schedule while she walked, so she didn't notice the girl standing at a locker. It all happened so quickly. Lexa only remembers being on the ground, staring at the blonde she had just run into.


	2. Clarke

Chapter Two: Clarke

"I'm sorry." Clarke immediately said, like somehow it may have been her fault. "Let me help you up." She said as she offered her hand out. The dark haired, dark skinned girl lying on the floor in front of her just stared back at her. The girl didn't respond in any way. Clarke was starting to feel uncomfortable and didn't know what to do at this point.

The dark haired girl finally broke her trance and spoke, "I'm so sorry," she stammered out as she scrambled to her feet not taking the hand that had been offered to her, "I'm new here and I was just looking for where my first class is going to be." She quickly explained.

"Lexa, right?" Clarke knew right away who she was, her father had mentioned a new girl was starting today.

"How did you…" Lexa began, unsure of how this girl could possibly know anything about her. Conspiracy theories were immediately running through her mind.

"My father, Principal Griffin, told me that you were starting today. You moved in just down the street from us, right?" Clarke continued. She had noticed the family moving in and her mom had decided to go say hello.

"Right…" Lexa replied slowly. She realized the blonde hair she saw earlier must belong to the girl standing before her. She didn't know what she was expecting of her neighbors but it definitely wasn't this beautiful girl she had run into. Lexa realized she had been staring just as Clarke snatched the paper out of her hands.

"Alright" Clarke started, reviewing what Lexa's schedule would be. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as she realized they had their first class together. "Your first class is the same as mine" she beamed to the taller girl.

"Great." Lexa replied dryly, she wasn't prepared to sit through a whole hour of class with someone she had ran into. She was embarrassed that she had ended up on the floor.

"Have you found your locker yet?" the blonde questioned, everyone's lockers were close to where their first class was located and it was possible Lexa had already found it.

"I haven't" Lexa confessed. She rubbed at the back of her neck, she was nervous around this girl and was ready to be done with this encounter. She would let it play out though because she wasn't going to be rude, especially not to the student body president.

Clarke scanned the paper she was holding until she found the box that contained the locker number and the combination to open it. She looked up and scanned the hallway around her to find the locker in question. She could see Lexa watching her, out of the corner of her eye, rather than help find the locker. Clarke was the student president but Lexa felt like there was something more, this girl was being way too nice. After scanning the hallway for a minute or so Clarke spotted the locker right across the hallway from her own. "Aha!" Clarke exclaimed, walking over to where Lexa's locker is. "It's here" she continued when she noticed Lexa not following.

"Right" Lexa responded, reading over Clarke's shoulder to find out the combination. She tried the numbers on the lock, to no avail. She tried again and still didn't get it open. She felt her palms get sweaty as she could feel the blonde watching her. _This can NOT be happening_ Lexa thought. First it was running into/tripping over this girl and now she's embarrassing herself further by not getting this lock open. She tried one more time and it still didn't open. She pulled ferociously at the handle and stiffened when she felt a warm hand on her own. "Let me try" the blonde offered, her hand lingering a little too long on top of the dark haired girl's hand. She wanted the hand under her own to relax but instead it jerked out from under hers and an exasperated "fine" came from the taller girl.

Clarke got the locker open on the first try and Lexa just stared at her and the locker in disbelief. "This is so not my day" Lexa mumbled, earning a chuckle from Clarke. "You'll be fine" the blonde assured. Lexa didn't have anything to put in her locker yet so she just stood there awkwardly for a moment before explaining, "I don't have anything to put in it" she paused "but if I close it I may not get it back open." The shorter girl chuckled, not realizing Lexa was being serious. "Then I'll be there to save you" the blonde promised as she softly closed Lexa's locker.

Clarke walked back to her own locker, still carrying the paper she took from Lexa. Lexa followed, only because she needed the paper back from Clarke. Other students slowly started to flood the hallway around them as Clarke continued to look over Lexa's schedule, making a mental note of all the classes they had together.

"I bet she's hitting on her" Octavia commented. She was standing at Jaspers locker with Raven, Bellamy, Monty, Wells, and Finn. Usually they all crowd around Clarke's locker but they didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on with Clarke and this new girl. "I wonder if she got her number yet" Raven continued the theory. "Guys, c'mon. She's the new girl and Clarke is the Pres. She's probably just trying to help her out" Bellamy argued. He was like a lovesick puppy, he had a crush on Clarke and followed her around like a puppy. "You're just jealous that she might be attracted to someone that isn't you." Raven pointed out. "I'm gonna go find out what they're talking about" Bellamy said. "Wait-Bell" Octavia tried to stop him but he was already half way down the hallway toward the two girls. They all watched as he approached them.

"Hey Clarke" Bellamy said as he approached Clarke's locker. Clarke rolled her eyes as he leaned against the opening of her locker and stared at the taller, dark haired girl. "Who's this?" he asked, like she wasn't even standing there. "This is Lexa" Clarke responded as Lexa just glared at him. _I can speak for myself_ Lexa thought, but she didn't interfere. She just wanted her schedule back and to get away from this girl already.

Bellamy looked the girl up and down, trying to asses why Clarke could be attracted to her. _She's not even that cute_ he thought. Before they had a chance to further their conversation the bell rang. Lexa sighed in relief she could finally try to get some space from this girl. "See ya later Bell" Clarke stated, making it obvious they were done with that conversation. He rolled his eyes as he walked away to his own class.

"Our class is over there" Clarke explained as she pointed to a nearby classroom and handed Lexa her schedule back. Lexa took it graciously and didn't wait for Clarke to follow, it was finally her opportunity to get some space from the blonde.

"Did you get her number?" Raven asked, startling Clarke who was staring after the girl that had just walked away from her. Everyone else had gone to their own class, but Clarke and Raven had this class together. "No, I didn't. I was helping her get her locker open and find her first class." Clarke explained, trying to defend herself against Raven thinking Clarke was hitting on the new girl. "Sure." Raven quipped and she linked arms with Clarke and they walked to the same room Lexa had just gone in. Raven was gonna test Clarke and hit on the new girl herself, to see what reaction she could get out of the blonde.


End file.
